Freeza's Rule
by AnonymityGranted
Summary: This describes Raditz's sufferings as a minion of Freeza and the most heart wrenching things he suffers. Warnings: noncon, mpreg, pedophilia, and infanticide. The beginning is short but give it a shot till chapter 4 at least. 5/19: editing is complete
1. Chapter 1

I am writing a DBZ story that it still very much in the planning stage. The outline alone is 20 pages long. This on the other hand is a prologue to that story which I don't really want to publish in the case that I change my mind about a few things. But oh well.

I feel kind of bad writing this but this is my head canon for the other story. After this I don't know if I can make Raditz suffer anymore.

Please keep in mind that I wrote this in about two days, and it has not been beta. I tried to catch as many errors possible but I have a school paper to work on and the guilt of working on this instead is making me sloppy.

Chapter 7 was merged with 6, the beginning of 4 was merged with 3.

Again Warnings:

Noncon, Mpreg, AU (obviously), infanticide, pedophilla, and OOC but I tried to keep that to a minimum.

Disclaimer: I don't Dragonball or any of its extensions (although why someone would want GT is beyond me).

I know the beginning is really short but your already here may as well read the rest.

**Freeza's Rule**

Chapter 1

Raditz

Raditz was not on planet Vegeta when it exploded. He was not there to witness his father try and save the Saiyan race. He was not with Prince Vegeta and Nappa, not initially. He survived the genocide of the Saiyan race while on planet Jensing.

"Where is he?" spat out the soldier. He was part of Freeza's Saiyan Elimination Team. His and nine other six-man-squads were assigned to hunt down the Saiyans, including infants and toddlers, who had been off planet when Lord Freeza had destroyed their planet. It was pure genius on Lord Freeza's part, let the monkeys finish the jobs they were assigned then, just as they were programmed to do, they either used a scouter to call for pick up, or used their space ships which would take them to the former site of Planet Vegeta where another squad was lying in wait to blow them to smithereens. This particular monkey had called for pick up, but had not shown up at the agreed upon coordinates. The cities on the planet had been nicely leveled, the vegetation was mostly intact, and there was no sign of intelligent life. This was a well done job, they'd get a small fortune for this planet as is, now if only the little monkey could be found. Commander Kuper glanced at the little monkey's stats again.

He was a toddler, when he was sent off. It was his second extermination job, the first having been on a weak planet that took only one full moon to complete. He'd spent a few months training on Planet Vegeta. This mission had taken about two years most likely due to its once a year moon cycle. The boy was currently 5 years old.

Suddenly the vegetation around them ruffled. The monkey child stumbled into the clearing clutching a native fruit in his grubby paws. Its juices were smeared all over the small saiyans face, his hair was distinctively spiked, sweeping sideways. He smiled upon seeing them. Kuper shot a ki blast right into the boy's chest. His face registered surprise as he fell to the ground, dead. "The saiyan, Kadoin, second class, son of Taro has been eliminated," said Kuper as he threw the body over his shoulder. His squad members smirked at the monkey's quick end.

* * *

"Damn it!" screamed Raditz. He was only 6, he'd eliminated the people of Planet Jensing, his space pod was broken, and now his scouter was gone. His own giant ape form had crushed the pod, which was evident from the wreckage, the scouter he'd just dropped into a fast running river while trying to catch some food. He stood in the running water splashing and groping in vain to find it, but it was gone.

Pouting, he began tromping downstream with eyes downcast searching the muddy waters. He walked the riverbed until it became too deep and the river had widened out. Raditz growled deeply, well as deep as the six year old could manage, and stomped his feet on the riverbed. Anger still burning he raised his hand and sent a ki blast into a tree beside him. He sent another into the trees on the opposite bank, and several more into the heart of the river. The water shot in to the air and came down neatly over Raditz's head. And to top it all off, his stomach begin to rumble.

Wet, cold, and utterly stranded he walked stiffly into the tree line. He'd scared away any chance of food from this particular source. He resigned himself to hunting down the scarce wildlife, or shoving the most edible looking vegetation in his mouth and hoping it wasn't one of those rare things a saiyan stomach couldn't digest.

"Father!" he cried out to the sky, with nothing else to do and no one around to see, Raditz flopped hopelessly into the dirt and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dead Planets and Voices

Raditz's misery seemed to drag on indefinitely but it was really only a few months. In those lonely few months Freeza's forces had hunted down what they thought to be every last saiyan, save the prince and his caretaker. Prince Vegeta, of course, believed that Freeza's forces were trying and failing to locate more surviving Saiyans, if just to have more saiyan muscle on hand.

In the wilds and ruins of Jensing Raditz shoved another piece of the unknown animal's carcass into his mouth. He was no closer to being rescued than he was a few months ago. Not that he knew how long it had been, the passing of time varied with him. Some days the sun seemed like it was coming up too early other days it rose late, like he had when he was assigned this mission. He wouldn't begrudge it's want for more sleep, he understood the desire. He tried to stay close to his landing site hoping someone would come looking for him. He had to wander further for wood to cook with and animals to slaughter for food. The surviving animals had become wise to his presence. He traveled into one of the leveled cities to take what useful things he could find.

The planets moon rose once every seven months, so he couldn't even pass the time as a mindless ape. Raditz settled instead for shooting random ki blasts at the mountains and forests and muttering every obscenity he could ever remember hearing out loud some of them from languages he didn't even understand but he knew they were insults. He even made up a few when those became repetitive.

Another few months found him attempting to learn the board game he'd found in an abandoned house. He was even starting to hear things, ghostly whispers of his father and his crew telling the stories Raditz loved to hear. He laughed with them as he became absorbed in the memory of the last great fight between his father and aunt before she'd gotten ill. He cried as his cousin disappeared again and again, being pronounced a traitor to the Saiyan race and most importantly to Freeza. The memory of losing comrades before he was old enough to know what it really meant flashed by him. A brother, didn't someone say something about him getting a brother?

A full moon passed, the planet grew even quieter. The animals were becoming scarce, the edible foliage all but destroyed by his own hands. He spent much of his time slurping up large quantities of water to drown out his hunger and then he would end up throwing it all up again. He stared up into sky at night hoping that ever shooting star was someone coming to get him, someone who cared that he'd hadn't checked in. They most likely figured him to be dead already but he shooed that thought away.

"I don't want to die yet, father," said Raditz. His eyes no longer saw what was in front of him but what used to be there. He swore the man was sitting with him, listening silently, even as he curled up that night, near the splintered remains of his pod, he slept deeply. He couldn't say for sure whether he dreamed or not but he didn't rise for a full day.

Another passed.

And another still.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rescue

When Raditz woke it was to the liquid glow of a healing tank. He saw the many species of doctors, wearing Lord Freeza's uniform. As he drifted in and out of awareness he even saw glimpses of Freeza himself.

Finally he was completely healed and the pod was drained.

"We finally find another saiyan and it's a weak low level child!" exclaimed someone standing near him as he stumbled out of the pod. Raditz turned his head to see the young prince standing there, easily identifiable by the flame like hair passed down in the royal line. His first instinct was to be indignant at being called a child by someone he knew to be a full year younger than he was but his second and more powerful instinct compelled him to bow down and prostrate himself in front of the young prince.

Instead of being pleased the young prince sneered and walked away. "Nappa, explain!" he barked over his miniature shoulder. Raditz looked up to see the large hulking man who'd somehow shrunk beneath notice when the little prince had been beside him.

"What's your name, brat?" he asked gruffly

"Raditz, son of Bardock" he responded proudly. His father's name was well known amongst the lower and middle ranks, he'd even won the respect of a few elites.

"Bardock? You mean that crazy low class who tried to pretend like he was an elite? Out of all the people we lost, his loss was a blessing," laughed the ogre. Raditz felt the rage inside him bubble but he stayed silent, untrusting of his mouth.

"What do you mean loss?" he finally managed to mumble. He didn't like Nappa he decided mentally. He hated Nappa.

"I mean an asteroid collided with Planet Vegeta, as far as we know, other the prince, me, and you, everyone is dead," said Nappa and with that he stalked away. Raditz still kneeling on the floor, let his mouth drop in shock. He fought back his tears, unwilling to cry now that he was no longer the only intelligent life on an empty planet. Many thoughts and images flashed by his mind, but he couldn't grasp any of them long enough to make any sense of them, nor remember what they were of.

He rose only once the doctors approached him with a new uniform and scouter. He donned them, humiliated that he'd so quickly forgotten his nudity and grateful not to have to put on the tattered uniform he'd been wearing. He was then ushered to a private meeting with Freeza. He went along mutely, still thinking only of everyone being dead. His father, Toma, Fasha, the others, his friend Kohl and even people he'd only known in passing.

Freeza sat on a throne and smiled cruelly when Raditz was brought before him. Zarbon stood close at hand. Raditz had never been this close to the tyrant before, it was unnerving.

"So this is the new monkey," said Freeza in his disturbing high voice. Raditz's voice died in his throat. He was unsure whether he was expected to respond or not. Raditz also wondered why Freeza was behaving as if this was the first time he'd seen him, he knew for sure he'd caught glimpses of the icejin prince while floating in the healing tank.

"Yes, though the doctors say he's quite weak even for a monkey," said Zarbon.

"Well, at least this one may survive being put under Vegeta's command. Even if it is out of pity," responded Freeza. He turned his cold gaze onto the men who had brought Raditz to the throne room to begin with.

"Take him to quarters with the other monkeys; I don't need him wondering around spreading fleas to the other men. He's Vegeta's problem now," said Freeza with a dismissive wave of his hand. The two men took the young saiyan by the arms and unnessacerily dragged him from the room. They continued to drag him through the halls until they dragged him outside. Raditz was a little startled as he'd assumed he was on a ship.

They drug him to a lone building that seemed intentionally separated from the other smaller buildings containing Freeza's soldier's quarters. They stopped at the door and threw him roughly into the room. The quarters consisted of three rooms, a dining room, and two barracks. There was also a communal shower attached. One barrack had been completely dismantled save for one bunk, so Raditz surmised that this was the room Vegeta had claimed to himself. The other had been mostly left alone but only one low bunk near the door had the bunks above it cleared away. Raditz chose a bunk as far away from this one as possible to curl up and sleep.

When he woke Vegeta and Nappa were back. He came out of the room and saw them as they sat in the dining room tearing through a mountain of food between them. Raditz came closer and reached out to grab a bit for himself only to go flying back into the wall behind him, courtesy of Nappa.

"We've been training all day, you've been sleeping. You can have food when you pull your weight," snapped Vegeta.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta," said Raditz obediently. He shuffled back to his bunk and let himself be lured back to sleep by the gurgles of his empty stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Home Sweet Home

* * *

Raditz woke to the annoying buzzing of his scouter's alarm. He opened his eyes fully expecting to still see the Kovilian sky, only to realize that the mission was finished and they'd returned to Planet Freeza #1 to report. He looked around only to see Nappa still snoozing on his own bunk, his scouter crushed in one hand.

Raditz left him to his nap and went to catch breakfast, knowing Nappa would do him the same favor. Vegeta already sat at the table woofing down his morning meal. They were still nearly the same height; at 12 and 13 respectfully neither had hit their growth spurts yet. Yet Vegeta was still much more powerful than Raditz, his power grew in leaps and bounds while Raditz's took small irrelevant hops.

Raditz bowed to the young Prince, a gesture which went without recognition and sat to down his own food. Then they both headed off for training.

Raditz was not in the same power class as Nappa or Vegeta so unless Nappa was awake to decide to use him as a punching bag he trained with soldiers closer to his own level. Vegeta would train against five or six strong warriors. They stuck to these patterns until Nappa burst into the training hall, clearly irate, and blasted Raditz's sparring partner across the floor.

"Come on brat, I'll make you pay for causing me to miss breakfast," he snarled out.

Before Raditz could open his mouth to protest Nappa charged him. Nappa's elbow connected solidly with his back and flew forward only to have Nappa's knee come slamming into his gut. He went up and came down hard on the floor.

He sputtered and gaped trying to get to his feet. Nappa still looked enraged, he stood over Raditz with his shoulders heaving.

"I didn't tell you to over sleep," Raditz insisted from the ground.

Nappa didn't bother to respond. He picked the teen up by his throat and threw him into the metallic wall, denting it. The other soldiers simply looked on, most of them obviously enjoying Raditz's pain. Nappa continued to beat on the smaller male mercilessly.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault!" Raditz finally cried.

"Finally, you admit it," said Nappa, "Now hold still," he said drawing back for another blow.

He hit Raditz's unresisting body five or six more times until blood ran down his face from the side of his head and nose. Nappa cracked his knuckles and walked away laughing. Raditz dragged himself up and out of the gym.

He went up to the med bay but they deemed his wounds noncritical, not serious enough for attention, especially considering the wave of after training wounds they were preparing to see to. They did relent enough to stitch up the gash in his head. Raditz then stumbled on to the quarters he shared with Nappa and Vegeta.

He swore softly, noting in the back of his mind that it wasn't one of the insults he'd known as a child. His ribs were mottled in bruises and blood was caked on his face and matted his long hair. He stripped himself of what was left of his training armor and went into the showers connected to their quarters.

His tail was stiff as he uncurled it from his waist. He stretched it out behind him as he stood under the lukewarm spray. He used it to scrub his back and stared at it as he used his hand to carefully wipe the blood from his face. He frowned at the strange white spot that had appeared at its tip. He'd pushed it out of his mind the first time he'd noticed it but now he scrubbed at it, to little avail, holding his tail as tightly as he dared to.

"Hey, Raditz you still brooding?" said Nappa as he busted into the showers. He actually sounded friendly, easy for him when he wasn't the one on the receiving end of the beating. Raditz didn't spare him a look as he continued to scrub at the mark. He did turn towards the wall so as not to flash himself in front of his intruding comrade.

"Hey that mark-" trailed off Nappa. Raditz shot him a look over his shoulder but didn't turn.

Before Raditz knew it Nappa had crossed the space between them and grabbed Raditz's tail in his own fist none to gently. He seemed uncaring about the nearly cold water raining down on him. Raditz fell back as his strength left him.

"Do you know what this mark means?" demanded Nappa, shaking the fist that was wrapped around his tail. The very tip was visible over clenched hand, the white spot sitting there innocuously.

"No," said Raditz weakly, "Let go"

Surprisingly Nappa complied. He dropped Raditz's tail and strode out of the showers, his armor dripping across the floor. When Raditz recovered he turned off the water and begin to dry himself, he was more than a bit shaken. He went about his task slowly taking extra care to try his thoroughly soaked hair then put his change of clothes on.

When he finally exited the showers Nappa and Vegeta sat at the table waiting for him and dread pooled in his stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Beginnings of a Nightmare

"Do what you want," said Vegeta as he got up. "I won't crawl around in the dirt with a low level," he finished. Vegeta strode out of the room with disgust clearly etched onto his face. Raditz watched him go with some confusion, and then he turned back to Nappa who was eying him in a way that made Raditz more than a little afraid and highly uncomfortable.

"What's so important about the mark on my tail?" he asked quietly. He could barely force himself to speak. Something was wrong here and he couldn't help but feel he was not going to like the answer to his question.

"It's a breeder's mark" said Nappa simply as he got up and advanced on the smaller saiyan. Raditz frowned, not recognizing the term or why it would make Nappa behave like this. They'd never been friends, far from, but he was usually better about inventing reasons to beat Raditz up, all this over a white mark on his tail? Seeing his confusion, Nappa elaborated.

"All breeders get a mark on their tail sometime before they hit puberty that identifies them as a breeder. It fades over time," explained Nappa continuing his procession towards the young boy in front of him.

As he stepped forward, Raditz stepped back until he'd hit the wall. Nappa planted his burly arms on either side of Raditz's head and caged him in with his body. Raditz was so much shorter than the older man that he had to look up to see Nappa's face, however the expression on the face above him made him focus slightly lower to the other saiyan's chest.

"So?" said Raditz, trying and failing to sound unconcerned.

"You don't know what a breeder is?" laughed Nappa. It was a cruel laugh that promised unpleasant times ahead.

"No," admitted Raditz, but then how was he meant too? Nappa was the oldest of the three of them by far. He was older than both his and Vegeta's fathers would have been had they lived. He had the most knowledge of their lost planet but he only shared that knowledge with Vegeta. How could he possibly expect Raditz to know what he was never told?

"A breeder is what we Saiyans used to keep our populations numbers afloat. They can have three times the cubs a female could manage over a lifetime," said Nappa. He leaned in closer pressing Raditz's much smaller body into the wall behind him.

"Of course, Prince Vegeta doesn't want you carrying cubs, it might upset Lord Freeza and drag us down more than you already do," he said backing off slightly. Raditz let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Nappa smirked at him and went into the barrack they shared. After a few long minutes and some very ineffectual calming breaths, Raditz decided to hurry to his bunk and sleep. Tomorrow they would be on their way to Planet Freeza #689, a two week trip by pod, separate, safe from others, especially Nappa, pods. This weirdness would all blow over; Nappa's attention span couldn't sustain it. And the first chance Raditz got he would shave the odd patch of fur off his tail, even if he had to do it with his teeth.

He crept in to the barrack as quietly and climbed into his bunk as noiselessly as possible. Nappa seemed to already be already deep into sleep, no point in waking him. He turned his back to the room, not wanting to be reminded of the other's presence. And just as he began to drift off he was pinned down.

Nappa's laugh was cold, cruel, but had just hint of glee and anticipation. His much larger hand clutched Raditz throat as he thrashed beneath him. Nappa's knee kept him firmly in place. He could remember crying for the first time in years but could never be sure of when he started to cry. It might have been when Nappa ripped his uniform for the second time that day, or when he cracked one of the bones in Raditz's legs trying to keep him still. It might have been when he heard Nappa's own clothes being pulled off, or the feeling of something firm poking at his entrance. He was definitely in tears by the time the man shoved into him dryly. He was outright sobbing as the large brute began a harsh rhythm, whispering disgusting and insulting things to the smaller boy beneath him as he panted in obvious pleasure.

If Raditz called out for his father's help right before he felt the rush of warmth spilling into his bottom, he didn't remember. He did remember Nappa informing him, as he roughly rode out his orgasm, that he couldn't get knocked up until after puberty had hit and even then measures could be taken. It was the beginning of a decade's worth of nightmares for Raditz.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Bardock

Kojack, another one of many planets he'd rather forget he'd ever visited; unfortunately this one would haunt the back of mind even after he was long dead. It had a population of moderately vicious inhabitants, a spotty moon pattern, and it was overly humid. Raditz had grown into a power level equal to his status as a low level saiyan. Raditz held his own well enough, but it was tiring. He could see Nappa in the distance enjoying the destruction of the planet's defenses. He was deliberately getting closer to the native warriors then necessary, letting their blood spray over him continually. He looked happy; Raditz hated it when he was happy.

A happy Nappa meant a night with Raditz's face shoved into the bald man's lap. It meant a greater chance that he'd be unsatisfied with just that and shoved Raditz against a wall instead or maybe the ground, whichever Nappa felt would be faster. It meant making up another excuse as to why for the thousandth time his armor and uniform were destroyed and needed yet another one. Raditz frowned at this, willing one of the natives would lucky and injure the man. Then again an angry Nappa didn't make matters much better.

Raditz was surprised by the blow to his stomach. It let one of the natives finally get the upper hand and send him sailing back into the thicket of trees. The blow hadn't come from outside his stomach, though. Raditz panted harshly, not sure whether he was madder at the natives, himself, Nappa, Vegeta, or Nappa's spawn that decided to make its presence and displeasure known at the wrong time.

Vegeta's solution to the problem had been simple, they'd go on missions as usual, Raditz would participate as usual, and through his own weakness miscarry. Unfortunately no matter how many fights he got into, how many blows were exchanged over the months, the unborn saiyan continued to make its presence known with many strong and healthy kicks to its bearer's inner organs. Freeza had made his opinion on the saiyan race more than abundantly clear over the years. They no longer hoped to find more of their kind and Raditz did not want to find out what sadistic method Freeza would use to be rid of a new saiyan or if Raditz himself would survive the experience. He was getting larger, and he feared that if he got into a pod the child would not wait until they landed to demand its release. Raditz had to fight himself to remember not to get attached to the child, a task that was made harder by the nights where he could feel the curious prodding of fingers against the inside of his stomach and the tickle of a small furry tail unfurling. The kicking made it easier though, he could almost delude himself into thinking the child was mocking him too.

"It still moving?" asked Nappa as walked up to the tree Raditz had decided to rest against. Raditz nodded, unwilling to look Nappa in the eye. He and Vegeta were unanimous in the decision that this was completely Raditz's fault. Never mind that he was literally held down while the cub had been conceived. Never mind that Nappa was the only one who had ever derived any pleasure from their much too frequent couplings over the years and became so caught up in that pleasure this time that he forgot to pull out. One good thing had come of it though, Vegeta ordered Nappa to choose safer avenues for his lust in the future, not even allowing talk of making use of Raditz's mouth anymore.

"Get back to work!" yelled Vegeta flying down to where they were. He was still shorter than both of them, and he wasn't going to grow anymore but he still managed to make them each feel small. Raditz rushed to his feet, knowing that he was already on thin ice. They went back to obliterating the planet's natives.

At the end of the day they made a fire and roasted a few of the corpses. Raditz was ravenous but he ate slowly, trying to eat only for one rather than two. The other two paid him little attention.

"Does it still live?" Vegeta asked suddenly. Raditz kept his eyes down but he could feel Vegeta's eyes boring into him.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta," he intoned, fully expecting Vegeta's rage.

"I won't have Freeza wrath on our heads because of your indiscretion, Raditz," Vegeta snapped. Raditz felt a surge of anger go through him. His unwanted passenger agreed wholeheartedly, flailing its limbs around in its limited space.

"I'm sorry, Prince Vegeta. I'll take care of it," he bit out.

"You've had your chance to do that. Lie on the ground," ordered Vegeta. Raditz looked up at him in confusion. Apparently he took too long to comply, he found himself in the familiar position of having Nappa pining him to the ground.

Vegeta stood over them and Nappa shifted so that he had one hand on Raditz chest pining him down and the other holding down his legs. Vegeta lifted one boot and brought it down firmly on Raditz's bulge. Raditz screamed in pain as Vegeta bought his foot back up and down twice more. Nappa reached one hand into Raditz's armor, underneath him and pulled it out covered in fluid and traces of blood.

"We're going to look for survivors, bury the corpse," snapped Vegeta as he flew off. Nappa spared him a cruel smile as he too took off.

Raditz managed to pull himself up, bracing against a nearby tree. He gritted in pain as he slowly worked his armor off of his lower half. His thighs were covered in fluid, with specks of blood in it. He was actually grateful for the privacy, but it scared him too. He had no clue how he was supposed to do this. Of course he knew basically what was supposed to happen but honestly the idea of it made him want Vegeta or Nappa come back and slice him open.

At least the cub had finally stopped moving.

It was painful, exhausting, and lonely, but finally the head began to slip out of him. He grunted in effort to squeeze more of it out. He wasn't sure if he was screaming because it was that painful or because he knew the child would not.

"Come out, come out," he muttered to himself in a constant stream.

Time moved slowly but eventually there was enough of the cub laying in the dirt beneath him that he felt he could rip the rest out with breaking it into pieces, he owed it that much.

So he tugged it out by the shoulder, cradling it to his chest without realizing what he was doing. He slumped back in exhaustion still clutching it tightly. He stared into the dead fire as he attuned himself to the ongoing tremors in his body. Yes, there was something vile to come after the cub's body, wasn't there? He chuckled at that thought a bit, wondering if Vegeta would make him scoop it up and bury it too.

He was answered with a whimper. He brought his eyes down to his dead spawn, except it was staring at him. And breathing, he could feel its steady breaths against his chest. He used his free hand and felt its limbs and ribcage, not so much as a bruise or broken bone.

"You are a stubborn thing," he whispered. The boy, now that Raditz bothered to check, gurgled, happy its bearer had now acknowledged him. These swiftly turned to more soft whimpers and an incessant nosing against his bearer's chest. Without thinking Raditz bought the child to properly face his nipple and though they hadn't swollen like many species' did when suckling young, Raditz could feel the quick flow of liquid from his own body to the smaller one in his arms.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked brokenly. The answer he saw in the infant's eyes clearly stated that he was happy with what his bearer was doing now. Shifting his grip, Raditz freed on hand and ruffled the infant's hair. It was still sticky and matted from birth, but then again the cub it was attached to was only seconds old. Raditz could see what form it would take though.

"Father…," he whispered. The child was a spitting image, just like someone had mentioned his younger brother to be before he'd left for his last mission.

Raditz pinched the boy's umbilical cord, squeezing it till only a small part remained connected to the boy in his arms. For one moment Raditz considered climbing into his pod and setting course for somewhere far from Freeza's reach, much like his cousin Turles had done years earlier. However he remembered the report Freeza let him listen in on; once he figured out they were related. They'd found Turles and mutilated him. Turles was dead, Bardock was dead, and Kakarot was dead. All thanks to the meteor that had slammed into their planet and Freeza.

"No, that's not right, Kakarot was sent out," he realized, eyes widening. To his credit the infant tried to pay attention to his bearer but he was obviously enjoying his meal too much to proper pay attention. He whined when the delicious liquid ran dry. He was immediately switched to the other side. Raditz smiled at the boy's gluttonous attitude, appropriate for any healthy saiyan babe, but it was smile tinged with grief.

"No matter what I do, you will end up dead or suffering," he said holding the boy closer. The child snorted, but continued to eat.

"I think I will call you Bardock as well," he continued. The child drink fast he was nearly run dry, though Raditz didn't even want to know how he knew that. Dutifully Raditz patted the child's, Bardock's, back after he finished. He yawned, obviously exhausted, Raditz felt the same. He smiled sadly into the boys face. He shifted the boy and held his face to his chest. He gripped Bardock tightly, even as he began to struggle. Soon, the infant's limbs fell limp, and for the third time since he could remember Raditz cried.

"This wouldn't have happened had I been stronger, I'm so sorry," he whispered to Bardock.

By the time Vegeta and Nappa decided to grace him with their returned presence he had bathed himself and Bardock both in a nearby river. He had cleaned his clothes one handedly; and put them back on that same way, unwilling to let the boy leave his arms for a moment.

The other two found him kneeling at the base of a tree staring down into the hole he'd dug and finally lain little Bardock's body into. His hands cupped a scoop of dirt but he couldn't bring himself to throw it in.

Smothering the boy hadn't yet registered with his parental instincts. Everything in his being screamed that Bardock was sleeping and this was the act that would kill him. And staring into the boy's face, Raditz found it hard to argue. He didn't look dead; Raditz had seen enough dead to know it by now. His child had lived through so much intended to kill him, why was this any different?

"You aren't done yet?" snarled Vegeta

"Damned brat took after that crazy low level was probably just as weak," said Nappa with no remorse toward the child he had spawned. After noticing the older saiyan's presence standing over him he began to quickly fill the grave. He didn't want Bardock to have to suffer Nappa's gaze and the man certainly didn't deserve to look at Raditz's son.

He patted the dirt down gently, ignoring instincts that still screamed that he was burying the boy alive. He followed mutely as they went back to their pods. Nappa and Vegeta were already discussing the next job they wanted to take. Raditz climbed into his pod, and felt the day's events slam into him in the form of an allover soreness. He felt empty handed as if his body had already grown use to the warm weight of his child, but he pushed it to the back of his mind. And if a few more tears fell once he entered suspended animation, well no one was around to see it.


	7. Extra 1

This is an extra chapter, I'm planning one more extra after this but I haven't started writing it yet. May be edited as I'm not completely happy with it.

Extra Scenes

Post Chapter 5 - Pre-Chapter 6

Finding Out

He hated it when Nappa drank. He hated the smell, of both the disgusting swill Nappa chose to drink (and bathe his clothes in by the smell of it) and the smell of the bald Saiyan himself. He hated the inconsistency, sometimes Nappa was a violent drunk who beat up anyone that crossed his path with Raditz as a frequent victim, but other times he was a silly drunk who would spout nonsense or even stories from their home world then pass out. The worst of times he was a horny drunk, and as bad a bedmate he was when he was sober he was much worse when drunk.

Today Nappa was most definitely a horny drunk. Raditz's body had gone so numb he felt like he had stepped outside of it, a logical observer with no emotional attachment to the ongoing events. He could watch the bald pig grunt over him with a twisted look of pleasure on his face. He could see the limpness and exhaustion evident in his own body and the dead expression in his own eyes. He was content to observe though, it was much less painful. Things went on in this vein until Nappa passed out, still firmly joined to him and he let his own eyes follow.

The next morning Raditz woke up to his scouter's alarm, nothing unusual there. He poked Nappa on his side till he rolled over right onto the floor. He chucked as the bigger saiyan slept on, as always. He couldn't feel his lower half, but walking around usually cured that at least to the point where he could power his way through it.

As he stood he felt liquid trickle down his leg. He rushed into the wash room and stripped away his clothing. Looking down he saw the unmistakable trickle of seed, traveling down his thigh.

"Damn it," he cursed softly.

With no other recourse he scrubbed himself carefully, and flushed out his insides with water as hot as he could stand. It had worked for him before. He exited the wash room with a pool of dread in his stomach. And spent the rest of the day on edge.

After a few weeks had passed Raditz put the event behind him, but still cursing Nappa's stupidity and drunkenness on the inside. The trio of Saiyans walked into their bunker still sweaty and bloody from their training session. Well, Nappa and Raditz were, Prince Vegeta did not find himself challenged enough to warrant breaking a sweat, in his own words.

"Freeza needs to send stronger soldiers, no one here is a challenge, how am I supposed to get stronger if all he sends is weaklings!" ranted the short prince.

"He might not have anyone stronger to send, you've decimated Freeza's ranks," praised Nappa. Raditz rolled his eyes at the bald giant but decided not to get into the conversation, the two were happy to forget he existed if he let them and he was willing to let them. They sat down to the dining table where dinner was waiting, the table strained under the weight of generous portions for three full grown Saiyans. As Raditz bought his utensils to his mouth he realized he was starving, not post-training starving but full out haven't eaten in four days starving. He inhaled his food, outpacing both Vegeta and Nappa bringing their attention back to him. He didn't pay it much mind though, more focused on the fact that he was still starving. He eyed Nappa's pile, weighing the beating he'd get with the satisfaction of filling his stomach. He didn't even glance towards Vegeta that would be asking for a death sentence.

After a few moments he decided it wasn't really worth it. As hungry as he was it would do him no good when Nappa inevitably made him throw up whatever he'd managed to pilfer from him. It sucked being the weakest of the group sometimes, or all the time really but right now it just stung a little more.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Nappa, more accusing than concerned. Raditz shrugged in an automatic response sinking down a little in his seat.

"I was just hungry, aren't you," muttered Raditz as he removed himself from the table and headed to the shower. He started up the hot water the same as usual but it felt too hot. He had to dial it down a few notches in order to be comfortable. Everything felt wrong today, he'd been off center in training, not mention sluggish and now he was walking around with a gnawing hunger that didn't make any sense. Contemplating this Raditz crawled into the bunker across from Nappa's, where Nappa had long ordered him to sleep, but found that sleep wasn't coming to him, more than likly because of the gnawing hunger he was suffering. So he lied awake, listening as Nappa finally dragged himself in, still smelling strongly of dried blood and sweat, and got into his own bed. He was still awake an hour later when Nappa crossed the space between them and climbed into Raditz's bunk.

As Raditz was pinned to the bed by the older male a panic he hadn't experienced in a long time took over him. He trashed violently beneath his longtime tormentor, kicking his legs and throwing out his arms, his fingers clawing ineffectually at whatever skin they came in contact with.

"Nappa, stop," he begged, as Nappa easily managed to pin down each of his flailing limbs. The bald saiyan's flashed him a grin that was full of triumph. He awkwardly maneuvered himself to enter the smaller saiyan beneath him, using his ki to burn away any barriers, grunting in response to Raditz's further pleas. As Nappa drove into Raditz as hard as he could, Raditz bit his bottom lip to keep from screaming, but he eventually gave into the urge, more accurately he lost all sanity and began screaming obscenities and insults at Nappa.

"Shut up, you'll wake Prince Vegeta," ordered Nappa, slamming the palm of hand into Raditz's face without missing a stroke. Raditz could only form pain gasps in response. Satisfied, Nappa continued on, gripping Raditz hard enough to draw blood. As soon as the stars cleared from his vision Raditz struck out at Nappa again, this time managing to dig his finger into the larger saiyan's eye.

"Damn it!" Nappa exclaimed, sitting up to clutch his eye. With his uninjured one he glared down at the other saiyan.

Raditz slid himself from beneath Nappa, falling to the floor in the process and began crawling backwards away from his angered bedmate. He muttered a few apologies but they were clearly falling on death ears. He was literally shaking in terror as the older saiyan rose to his feet. Raditz huddled in a corner of the room his eyes locked with Nappa's form as the saiyan stalked over to him.

"I'm not going to let some breeder humiliate me," he muttered darkly.

"I wasn't trying too, I just panicked, I'm sorry," pleaded Raditz. Nappa laughed at him.

"Not yet, but you will be," Nappa promised. He stood over Raditz's form with an evil expression. He grabbed Raditz by his neck and slung him into the farthest wall. He speed over to him again and threw him into some of the unoccupied bunks which had been ripped of the wall and stacked at the far end of the room, they clattered loudly as they fell over.

"Nappa! What the hell's going on, keep it down!" yelled Vegeta as he blasted open the door.

"Raditz, was the one causing trouble," accused Nappa, pointing over to the nude, bruised and beaten breeder who had yet to rise to his feet.

"I don't care, if you can't control one weakling I'll kill you both and be done with it," threatened Vegeta

"I'm sorry, Prince Vegeta," said Nappa, bowing. Raditz still lay in the bunk rubble, clutching at his stomach. He had a confused look on his face.

"I feel strange," he murmured more to himself than anyone else. He didn't for much longer as Nappa quickly reintroduced him to a familiar feeling, pain. Nappa slammed his head into the wall denting it.

"Show your betters some respect!" he yelled at the cowering breeder. Raditz clutched his head but managed not to cry out.

"I'm sorry for waking you, Prince Vegeta," bit out Raditz, peering through his tangled locks to look in Vegeta's general direction. Nappa's hit had hurt him more then he cared to admit, but it wasn't worth dying over. Vegeta glared at him, and stalked away without acknowledging Raditz had spoken at all. Raditz hated to admit it but it hurt. Nappa gave him a smug look and climbed back into his bunk, Raditz could only hope he stayed in it this time.

The next morning Raditz didn't feel weird, he wasn't in much pain and he didn't even feel tired. What he felt was horrible, feverish, and dizzy. He remained in bed after his scouter had gone off, after Nappa had finally risen and given him a curious look, after both Vegeta and Nappa could clearly be heard enjoying dinner. Great now he was hungry too.

When the door to the bunker finally opened it wasn't Nappa headed off to sleep like he expected but Vegeta who looked furious. He sat up quickly as he was able.

"Why are you lazing around!" demanded Vegeta but he gave Raditz no opportunity to answer. "We finally get another mission and you decide to be lazy, you'd better not get in the way or I'll kill you myself and be done with it," he finished and with that the diminutive prince stalked out of the room. Nappa came in shortly after, snickering.

"I don't feel well," said Raditz with some inexplicable need to justify himself to someone.

"So go to the med bay," suggested Nappa in an uncommonly friendly mood.

"I don't think I'm sick, just…off, I can't really explain," said Raditz, he was more than willing to milk Nappa's good moods when they came about. "I've been feeling feverish but I don't have a fever, I feel like I haven't eaten in days when I've been eating more, it just doesn't make any sense," he elaborated.

"Have you had stomach pains?" asked Nappa suddenly

"Yeah, but they don't last long so I haven't really-," Raditz began be he was cut off as Nappa step close and placed a hand on Raditz's lower stomach. He made a frustrated noise and punched the wall over Raditz's bed, putting a deep dent in it.

"What?" questioned Raditz.

"You idiot," snarled Nappa.

"What?" questioned Raditz again.

"You. How'd you let this happen, are you stupid or something? If Freeza finds he'll kill us all!" Nappa said, oblivious to the increasingly confused look on Raditz's face. Neither of them noticed Vegeta had stepped back into the room.

"Because I'm sick?" asked Raditz incredulously.

"Because you're carrying," said Nappa looking at Raditz like he was an idiot, and that was an unpleasant reversal of things.

"Carrying what?" asked Raditz but as the words slip from his mouth realization widened his eyes, and his hand flew down to his stomach.


	8. Extra 2

These aren't in any particular order but this one does take place before the first extra and there will (hopefully) be one other.

**Attachment**

Raditz felt the crunch of the other soldier's nose breaking beneath his fist. It was an up and down feeling. He had been imaging Nappa's face on the other soldier, so punching him felt had good. The bad part came with particular soldier being one of few who was friendly to Raditz and breaking his nose, however accidental, might change that. He froze in a fighting stance, not willing to insult the other alien by checking to see if he was alright, but he backed up few feet.

"You still able to fight, Jeor" he called out in taunting voice

The other fighter sat up and smiled at him. "Naw, I'll let you have that one," he said picking himself up of the ground. "I just can't keep up with a saiyan," he continued reaching out to shake Raditz's hand. Raditz took it gratefully, though they only been sparing it had been an intense one, Raditz had been sure he would lose. He had lost all his other matches against Jeor so far, he had gotten lucky.

"It was a lucky shot," Raditz said, conceding to the truth.

"No way, you've definitely gotten much stronger since our last spar," insisted Jeor. His statement struck Raditz as odd.

"I don't think I've gotten any stronger, in fact I'm surprised my power level hasn't dropped lately," he told the other soldier. Jeor looked surprised.

"Don't you measure your power level?" he asked

"No, what's the point? I know Nappa's just went up by 40 and Vegeta's just shot up another 60. I guess I maybe gained 10 or 15," said Raditz

Jeor tapped on his scouter. "Your power level has gone up by 50 since the last time we spared, that's amazing growth," said Jeor. His amphibian like eyes widening in his excitement. They continued walking out of the sparing hall, headed toward the med bay. Jeor's species healed quickly enough, much faster than a saiyan, but a broken bone that healed wrong would have to be broken again.

"You must be reading that wrong, in our last mission I was nearly killed by a native, a farmer by the looks of him, not even one of their warriors. If Nappa hadn't thrown that wild Ki blast I'd probably be dead now," explained Raditz

"That's because Prince Vegeta only accepts the toughest jobs, they pay better but there is a reason why. My team would have never taken on that Planet Hoose job for any amount, that planet was full of strong beasts, we'd've collapsed under the pressure of the gravity alone," said Jeor. The two continued on as Raditz fell into a contemplative silence.

"Raditz!" yelled a voice behind him. It was enough to shake Raditz out of his thoughts. Both he and Jeor turned to see Nappa striding towards them. "Get lost lizard," he shot at Jeor when he got to them. Raditz waved his friend off when it seemed he would try to defy Nappa and the amphibian left them.

"I was on my way to the med bay," explained Raditz, cursing himself inwardly that he felt the need to justify himself to Nappa. It didn't help that half the base already had some strange idea that Nappa owned him.

"You're barely scratched you little wuss," said Nappa. "I bet if I killed your lizard friend you'd cry about, your always crying anyway but what can you expect from a breeder,"

A strange but familiar mix of fear and anger shot through Raditz but he didn't let it show. Nappa was always threatening to kill anyone willing to talk to him for more than five minutes without threatening or degrading him. Raditz learned to tell when the threat was just a threat and when it was really a warning.

"He's a good sparring partner," stated Raditz trying to keep his voice as even as possible. He wouldn't let Nappa rile him.

"Sure, how many times have you let him mount you?" accused Nappa with a sneer. Raditz bristled and glared at Nappa.

"You do realize that his species reproduces externally, correct?" shot Raditz. He enjoyed the confused look that passed Nappa face before taking pity on the giant idiot.

"He doesn't have any balls or any of the related equipment," he explained more simply.

"I knew that, I'm not stupid," Nappa insisted, unfortunately Raditz's disbelief in that statement must have shown on his face and he found himself shoved harshly in the wall. "I wonder how you found that out, trying to whore yourself out for favor no doubt," accused Nappa again as he held Raditz in place with one meaty hand.

Raditz rolled his eyes. "No actually, I inferred that information as he was telling me about the mate and children he lost," he told Nappa. Nappa let go, allowing Raditz to peel himself away from the wall. He was still angry, glaring down at the long haired male. With growl he turned away as he was going to walk away but Raditz braced himself anyway. Just as he thought, Nappa pivoted around too quickly for Raditz block and punched him in the face.

Raditz flew back into the wall again and slid down into a sitting position clutching his abused face, but he could only glare at Nappa as he walked away smirking. He could feel the hot heat of anger bubbling up in the pit of his stomach but he reminded himself that against Nappa he was nothing, nothing but a low class.

The next day Jeor approached him again.

"I want you to join our crew for a mission," he said brightly. Raditz could only stare in disbelief so Jeor continued.

"Lord Freeza has already said that your regular crew won't be receiving any missions for the next few months, this is a quick one, its estimated at 15 days. I even put in the official request already, it was approved," he said

Finally gathering his wits Raditz replied,"Vegeta would never let me work with another crew,"

"If the request was approved he had to have already seen it as your crew leader," countered the amphibian. Raditz shrugged.

"Well, if Vegeta's already approved,"

"Great get your gear, we leave in six hours," said Jeor running off.

At launch time Raditz met Jeor and his two crew members at the launch bay, he had managed to avoid running into Nappa. One of the crew members was the same type of alien as Jeor, the other was something like a brown skinned, four armed, squid-like alien. They nodded to Raditz as the boarded their pods, and Raditz boarded his last.

They arrived at the specified planet and went straight to work, although an extermination mission was never fun, this was to fun as one could get. It was easy, nothing like the missions he usually went on with Vegeta but he still found himself turning and expecting to see either Nappa or Vegeta. Their second night on the planet they stood on a high mountain looking over one of the planets largest cities, watching as their military put together its first coordinated retaliatory efforts.

Raditz had to fight not to look up at the moon, it was out every two days on this planet, but Jeor had shared that Oozuru transformation would not be a good idea. They fought strategic battles against the alien army, crippling them slowly but surely. Raditz learned much from Hui, the four armed alien about planetary tactics. Although they were wanted by every citizen of the planet, Raditz slept peaceably at night without Nappa lurking nearby. They finished the mission early, 6 days instead of the estimated 15, and the crew gave most of the credit to Raditz. The sent a report by scooter and went to a nearby planet for celebratory drinks.

"So, Raditz want to join us permanently?" asked Hui over the second round of drinks. Raditz was glad he'd just drained his cup or else it might have come flying out. He wanted to join, the mission hadn't been as life threatening as he was used to but it had still been challenging. He hadn't spent his nights looking over his shoulder as to Nappa's location, or walking on thin ice around Vegeta. He'd formed an instant camaraderie with Jeor's crew members one that hadn't formed in the years he'd been working with the other two. He wanted to join, he should.

"I can't, I can't abandon my crew," he heard himself say. The others gave him a sad smile but left the subject alone.

When they exited the bar and were ready to board their pods and head back to Freeza #1,Nappa was waiting. Raditz headed straight to him, hoping to get whatever set the behemoth off out of the way quickly. The others shot dark looks toward the bald saiyan. When Raditz reached him Nappa grasped his arm in a tight grip but before Raditz could demand to be let go Nappa shot three ki blasts, one at each crew member killing them and destroying their pods.

"What, why, are you crazy?" sputtered Raditz as he tried in vain to pull away. Nappa smirked in response.

"No, you are if you really thought I'd let you get away from me that easy, you're a saiyan, you belong with your own kind, have some pride," said Nappa shaking him by his captured arm. The harsh words died on Raditz tongue as he saw the crazed possessive glint in Nappa's eyes, it didn't scare him, it froze him to his core.

"Let me go," he pleaded, pulling once more at his arm. Nappa pulled him closer in an embrace so warm, it was mocking.

"Never," he whispered into the shell of Raditz's ear.


	9. Extra 3

This one is a little disorienting but the Raditz frame of mind. This takes place four months after chapter 6.

**Aftermath**

It took two months before he stopped expecting to see that child when he woke up. It only took three days for his body to quit producing food for it. He cursed himself for his weakness, for his attachment to the parasite. He was a saiyan warrior not a weak breeder. He was not going to be hampered by the memory of that child, it meant nothing to him. He had thrown himself into his training his strength was growing slowly but steadily. Back on Planet Vegeta they would have been hard pressed to keep calling him a low-level.

_'Kakarot.' _The name had begun to cross through his mind at random times. His younger brother, who was more than likely dead. '_Or stranded, like I was.'_

Raditz shook his head. He didn't have time for this, or maybe he had too much time. One blow was all it took to split the creature's head open. As the creature's warm blue-green blood washed over him he couldn't help but grin. These were gentle creatures; he had no clue why they were even assigned this mission over other ones that were available. The aliens were naturally very physically resilient but under even a lower classed fighter such as himself their bodies cleaved open easily. They were large targets, their heads were easily half the size of Raditz's body, but they were easy to hurt and it exhilarated him, it soothed a deep pain inside. Perhaps he was one-step closer to understanding Nappa's madness.

Vegeta and Nappa were over the horizon sparring. They had deemed this job too far beneath them. They had left this up to him, and he would have finished an hour ago if he weren't having so much fun.

The species was down to three, how ironic. He decided to name them, Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz. Vegeta died the most violently, the others were covered in his royal blood. Nappa died the slowest, Raditz, the saiyan, broke his bones puncturing organs and leaving him to collapse visibly gagging before blowing up his body. Raditz, the saiyan, skewered Raditz, the beast, through the stomach. He died too quickly to feel much pain.

"Ha, Ha," he began to laugh. It winded him more than killing the creatures.

_'Kakarot,'_

He whirled as a roar caught him off guard. It seemed he had missed one and its anger at seeing its comrades killed had overcome its usual gentle nature. A quick blast through the chest cured his oversight and the beast collapsed at his feet.

"I guess you can be Kakarot," he told it.

His job complete Raditz set about his next task, finding his next meal. He eyed the deceased creatures. With the other two blasted to smithereens, he ripped up and cooked Kakarot and Beast-Raditz. There were plenty of other corpses on this planet so he didn't think he should share with the other two. He gorged himself, even by saiyan standards, all that was left were bones.

He laid back on the ground for a well-deserved nap, though he doubted it would be a long one. Vegeta and Nappa would finish sparing then come yell at him for taking so long to complete such an easy mission. After that, they would probably go scour out their own dinner amongst the corpses. Either way, Raditz drifted off.

He was awoken by a heavy boot kicking him in the side.

"Get up," it was Nappa of course. He was irritable a having his ass handed to him by Vegeta, even though that was a forgone conclusion when they had started sparing. Raditz stretched out lazily in a way he would have never done in front of Nappa just six months ago. After the entire incident with the parasite, Vegeta had made it clear that Nappa was not to bed Raditz. He had promised to castrate the older saiyan if he couldn't follow that command. Raditz was almost grateful but now Nappa was taking out his frustration on Raditz in other ways.

He'd long grown use to Nappa's hair-trigger temper and his violence but it seemed to be worsening. He was still just as possessive over Raditz's time and who he spoke with outside of training. His friendly moods were fewer and farther between. The drinking had stopped though. He'd gotten drunk once after the incident and tried his usual tricks in full view of Vegeta. He woke up two days later in the medic bay.

Raditz was under no illusions that Vegeta was helping him. Vegeta was only concerned about his orders being followed.

Raditz rose and brushed himself off.

"Is the job finished?" asked Nappa

"Do you sense anything living on this planet other than us?" responded Raditz. Nappa tightened his fists, Raditz knew he was on thin ice. "Yes, the mission is finished, but I'll do a final pass around the planet to be sure," he said. Nappa nodded before flying off.

Raditz took off to do the final pass. He was glad he did, on the opposite side of the planet, far out of range of his scouter in his first position was a cache of eggs. They had been hidden in a cave, all of them viable. If Vegeta or Nappa had discovered this cave instead of him, they would have been enraged at his failure to do such a simple job right. As he stepped further into the cave he heard whispering, the whispering of beast-children. He rounded a corner, expecting to find them cowering like many of the adults had been but he was surprised. They faced him with rocks, sticks, slingshots, and other implements they must have gotten from their homes. There were maybe 15 of them and they looked determined.

"So you think you can defeat me with toys?" he mocked them. It was obvious neither side could actually understand the other but they charged. Raditz let them nearly reach him before letting off a wide blast that killed the lot. He walked back out to the eggs ignoring the slight sick feeling in his stomach. He blasted the eggs as well; the floor was covered in reddish egg yolk and half-formed creatures.

It was sickening.

It was fun.

Another pass revealed nothing. The planet was clean, ready to be sold and in a few decades, maybe the new inhabitants would be murdered all over again.

_'Kakarot,'_ the though crossed his mind again this time accompanied by the wailing of a child. _'Bar-,'_ he stopped the thought before it could be completed. It couldn't be, in his, its short life it had never cried like that. He shoved the entire matter out of his mind.

He flew over to where Vegeta and Nappa were eating. "The job is finished," he said. He stood awkwardly for a few moments as they continued to eat without acknowledging him. He wouldn't sit with them because Nappa was still pissed off, he couldn't just leave because Vegeta required that he be dismissed from his royal presence. Saiyan hearing was impeccable, at this distance there was no way they hadn't heard him. He had no choice but to wait.

After about fifteen minutes of watching them stuff their faces, Vegeta finally spoke.

"I want to take the Georia job,"

Nappa and Raditz shot him a surprised look. That job had been on the waiting list for years and was likely to remain there. It was one of those jobs that were too high level for any squad but Freeza's elite to handle yet for them it was considered a waste of time and effort. It also wasn't high on Freeza's priority which was why it had been allowed to sit for so long. Doing a job like that would get them noticed; it would open doors for them.

"We can't handle that," said Nappa plainly. He looked afraid, and rightfully so, there was no telling how Vegeta would take that statement.

"We just need another squad member. It would push us over the edge,"

"None of the other soldiers would survive the Oozaru transformation and we'd have to use it," said Raditz softly. He had no desire to be on the receiving end of Vegeta's rage.

"Don't you think I know that?" snapped Vegeta. Then the diminutive prince smirk in a way that Raditz just knew he would hate the next thing the prince was going to say.

"Raditz, you're going to Earth," declared Vegeta

"What's there?," asked Raditz _'And why just me?'_.

"I was looking around in Freeza copies of Saiyan records, I found the name of three Saiyan children who were never confirmed to be killed. One is on Earth, you are going to retrieve him, and stop at Planet Yoril on the way to check on the other. Nappa and I will check on the other one and then head to Planet Ungollen to complete our next mission, we don't need you for that. Report when you land on Yoril as to its status, the saiyan assigned to that planet was Bean, son of Pinto. The one assigned to Earth is Kakarot, son of Bardock, take the time to bury your brother's bones if need be," said Vegeta mockingly. In his shock Raditz could only nod.

Vegeta wasted no time in setting the coordinates in Raditz's pod. As it closed he could see Vegeta and Nappa boarding their own pods. Raditz began to drift off as the pod went into hibernation mode.

_'Kakarot,'_ he could hear a baby wailing again.


End file.
